Auditorium romp
by carebear2211
Summary: Rachel and Quinn sneak away to the auditorium for some alone time.


**Summary: **Rachel and Quinn sneak away for some alone time in the auditorium.

**Warning:** Contains strap-on sex

**Disclamier: **I own nothing. This is a complete work of fiction.

**A/N: **My first try at fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

"_Bzzzzzz"_

Quickly reaching into her purse, Rachel hit the silence button on her phone. Ready to berate the person who dared to interrupt her conductive learning, she flipped the phone open. Immediately upon seeing the name on her screen, the brunette broke into a soft smile. An alert signaled her that she had a message, from none other than her girlfriend Quinn Fabray.

Quinn and Rachel had their share of ups and downs, mainly downs, but that had all changed. After a long bout of fighting over Finn, the two decided to call a truce. Tired of the ongoing tension, they decided to bury the hatchet, and start anew. They had struck up a tentative friendship, which had later turned into something more. So here they were now, happy and together, taking their senior year by storm.

Smiling as she reminisced about their relationship, the brunette quickly hit the read button on her phone. Upon reading the message she began to panic.

_Rach meet me in the auditorium now, it's an emergency.-Q_

Images began to plague Rachel's mind. What if Quinn was ill? Images of her passed out on the auditorium floor gasping for help flooded through the singer's brain. What if she was brutally attacked and now lying unconscious hoping someone would come rescue her.

Rachel didn't waste a minute. She was up and on her feet, asking her teacher to kindly write her a pass to the nurses office. Irritation began to set in when Mr. Goldstein, took way too long to write out the simple pass.

Swiftly grabbing the pass out of the History teacher's hand, Rachel stalked toward the auditorium. If Quinn suffered any permanent damage, she would definitely be suing that man.

Flinging through the auditorium doors, the brunette ran down the steps only to find her girlfriend leisurely sitting on a chair in the front row.

"What took you so long Rach?"

Seeing that her girlfriend wasn't collapsed on the floor or lying in a puddle of her own blood, Rachel was furious.

"Quinn, what on earth is the meaning of this? You have clearly bamboozled me into coming here, thinking you were cripplingly ill or worse. How dare you interrupt my academic education just so I would skip with you! I won't be able to get into Julliard at this rate, and you won't be able to get into a top rated University in New York. Quinn you have single handedly just confined us to a life of rejection and failure."

"Woah, calm down Berry…breathe"

Rachel was still visibly panting from her long winded rant, so Quinn took the opportunity to cautiously step toward her. Closing the distance between the two, Quinn gently cupped the sides of her face.

"I didn't mean to ruin the rest of your academic career; I just wanted to spend some time with my gorgeous girlfriend."

The softly spoken words caused Rachel to visibly relax. Allowing herself to be pulled into a tight embrace, she sighed. They both had been ridiculously busy the past week, and hadn't had a moment for just the two of them.

Rachel pulled back a bit, allowing Quinn's arm to encircle around her waist. The brunette wrapped tan arms around her girlfriend's neck, playing with fine hairs that had begun to stand at attention from the soft caress. Lifting slightly on tip toes she placed a quick, but firm kiss to blond lips.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too Quinn"

Feeling much more relaxed Quinn playfully nipped at the exposed skin on the brunette's neck.

"QUINN FABRAY…..is this why you bought me here? So you could seduce me and have your way with me?"

"Maybe, is it working?"

The blond only received a stern glare in response. Sensing another rant, Quinn effectively seized her girlfriend's lips.

"Oh come on Rach…..please"

Putting on her best puppy dog face including pout and all, Quinn knew her girlfriend would never be able to resist.

"Hmph, well I suppose since I'm already here and you have effectively ruined my learning atmosphere…."

Her words were however cut off by eager lips crashing into hers. Chaste kisses turned into fiery passionate ones. Hands soon began to roam and explore uncharted territory. Pulling back slightly, Quinn stared deep into dark eyes. She saw desperation and need reflected back at her. She decided she couldn't wait anymore; she had to have those tan legs wrapped around her body now.

Firmly encircling her arms around Rachel's waist, she lifted her off of the ground with ease, never once breaking the seal they had on each other's mouths. Tanned legs immediately wrapped around her torso, as Quinn began to walk backwards. Feeling the back of her knees hitting a firm cushioned surface, Quinn eased her body down into sitting position, with Rachel straddling her lap.

The two remained attached at the lips, kissing each other with such need it felt like they both might explode. Moving slightly southward the blond began to nip the skin behind Rachel's ear. She knew it drove the brunette absolutely crazy. The once silent auditorium was now filled with pure blissful moans and the sounds of panting. Moving back up Quinn proceeded to reattach her lips onto Rachel's mouth.

"Oh baby…_kiss_…I've been waiting…_kiss…_ all day…_kiss_… for this…_kiss_…"

All Rachel could do was moan in response. She knew this was one of Quinn's biggest fantasies, to take her right here in the public auditorium.

Traveling southward again, Quinn kissed down the front of the brunette's throat. Needing to feel that skin on skin contact, the blonde's hands moved under the hem of her girlfriend's sweater, pushing it up above her chest. Too far gone to even think of teasing, Quinn promptly pushed the bra up as well and immediately cupped small but firm breast. Taking painfully hard nipples in between her thumb and index finger, she began to roll.

Rachel's back violently arched into Quinn's hands; the pleasure almost too intense for her to handle. She had never been so turned on in her life. It was starting to become almost painful. With the way her clit was throbbing, and muscles were contracting, she was sure she would pass out before Quinn even touched her.

"Qu..Quinn"

It was such a light whisper, Quinn almost missed it. Quickly pulling the arm rest up on both sides of the seat, Quinn leaned forward and eagerly took a hot nipple into her mouth. She gently began to graze the nub with her teeth, while still twisting the other between her fingers. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Rachel rolled her hips downward into Quinn's pelvis, causing them both to moan. With her legs now free from beneath the arm rest, Rachel began to subtly grind her hips into Quinn's crotch.

By now Quinn thought Rachel had to have noticed her little surprise. Even though it was concealed tightly in her jeans, it was hard to miss when you were grinding down on it. Unbeknownst to Quinn, Rachel did know. She knew from the moment she rolled her hips into the hardness. She had picked this particular toy out special for Quinn to wear a while ago. Needless to say the next day after they used it she was painfully sore. The thought made her shiver. She had to have Quinn and she had to have her now.

Grasping the sides of her girlfriend's face, Rachel pulled her into a searing kiss.

"I need you inside me now Quinn," Rachel panted out.

Hearing the demand in Rachel's husky voice almost sent Quinn over the edge. Quickly unzipping her pants and loosening the button, Quinn pulled the fake phallus out of her panties. By the time she was ready to go, Rachel had already removed her underwear and was back straddling her lap. Quinn gasped as she saw Rachel's sex glistening in the low light from underneath her skirt. She had never seen her girlfriend this wet before. The thought of it made Quinn shudder. Leaning in slowly, Rachel nibbled on Quinn's earlobe and let out a breathy whisper.

"It's all for you baby."

Quinn's eyes rolled all the way into the back of her head. Rachel couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

Positioning herself over the strap on, Rachel slowly impaled herself on it. Simultaneous moans filled the auditorium. Reaching the base, Rachel's inner walls clenched with satisfaction. Rising up and slamming back down, the two began to form a steady rhythm.

Sweat beads dripped down already drenched foreheads. A feeling coiling deep in their abdomens rose with every thrust made. Moans and whimpers glided through auditorium rafters.

"Oh Rach, baby just like that"

The visual of Rachel riding her fake cock, was becoming too much for her. Rachel's perky breast were bouncing up and down whenever she'd thrust herself upon the dildo; and the way her girlfriend was moving her hips had the clit insert hitting that right spot every time. Quinn didn't think she could last much longer. The way Rachel would moan every time the dildo would slide deeper into her pussy wasn't helping her hold off her impending orgasm either.

"ohmygoodnessohmy….FUCK Quinn"

Both girls knew they were on the verge of something epic. Grabbing a hold of Rachel's hips, Quinn began to thrust upward, pounding harder into Rachel.

"Yesssssss Quinn…..harder"

Panting, Quinn pounded as hard and as deep as she could into Rachel's pussy. She was already having to bite back her own orgasm, and with this new tempo she knew she only had a matter of moments before she exploded. She quickly took a hand off of Rachel's hips and reached between her legs. Finding the brunette's clit she started to furiously rub.

Thrusting harder into one another, their cries became louder as they reached that destination of blissful pleasure. With one final pinch to her clit, Rachel 's back curved up sharply.

"QUINNNNNN"

Two strokes later Quinn joined her in a state of bliss; coming with a breathless whimper "Rach" on her lips.

Relishing in the immediate afterglow, both laid in idle silence, softly panting into each other's ear. Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"That was absolutely amazing Quinn."

All Quinn could do was tighten her hold around her girl's waist in response. Rachel couldn't help but laugh. Wincing, she gently eased herself off of the strap-on.

"Well I think that was well worth missing the lecture on the Emergence of the First Global Age, I wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea of missing lectures again in the future."

"Rach"

"Hmmm"

"You talk way too much"


End file.
